


A Window to the Past

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Memories, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: A snippet from a story I'm currently writing. Just a few paragraphs I really enjoyed writing and how they have come out. I hope you enjoy it.P.S the title is named after a piece of music from PoA that plays during a couple scenes where Harry and Lupin talk about the Marauders era.
Kudos: 4





	A Window to the Past

“Hiya there Harry.”

Harry looked up from the log he was sat on.

“Morning Professor” Harry replied to his Defence Professor.

“Not going to Hogsmeade?” Lupin asked, a confused look on his worn pale face.

“My uncle didn’t sign the permission slip” Harry replied dully, turning to look back out at the lake.

“Ah” Lupin replied, his face relaxing back as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his body to look out at the Black Lake.

“Beautiful” the man said in a soft voice. “You see that little island?” he said, jutting his head in the direction of a small island toward the centre of the lake, a lone tree jutting up from a clump of large rocks.

“Sir” Harry replied in confirmation, his head turning slightly so he could look up at the man, a far-away look on his gaunt face.

“On nicer days, your mother would go out there to read in peace, which as you likely know by now, is hard to find around the castle.”

The man paused to smile as Harry chuckled at his words.

“Your father, and a couple friends, would swim out when she had her nose buried too far into the pages to notice, just to pester her to hang out with them and have fun. Fascinatingly, after a while it actually worked.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah” the man said, turning a twinkling gaze onto Harry. “You’ll never guess the amount of fun she had coming up with ways to get them to sod off and leave her be. I remember, one time she actually managed to convince a couple mermaids she had befriended to sit with her and pelt rocks at them when they tried to get near.” 

“Another time she lured the giant squid over to the island with some enlarged fish. When your dad and his friends got close, the creature grabbed them and flung them back to shore. He must have bounced like a stone at least ten times before sinking like one.”

Lupin had to stop his tale as he was practically bent at the waist, chuckling like a mad man, as Harry did the same from his log, his hands whipping happy tears from his cheeks.

After a while, Harry looked back up at the Professor, who was again looking out at the water.

“So you knew them, my mum and dad I mean?”

“Yeah, same year, James was practically my closest friend from the moment he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily I was on alright terms with, we enjoyed similar classes and such, add to the fact James spent most of his time trying to get her to go out with him, and in turn I spent most of my time with him, and I guess we were all close.”

“You miss them,” it wasn't a question.

“More than anything” Lupin muttered out, turning a tearful smile onto the third year, before patting him on the shoulder and wandering back up to the castle.


End file.
